Botolfe Bigge
Try and tear down my family and home, and I will rip you apart and build it anew. Background The third child of seven surviving their infant-hood, Botolfe grew up in a boisterous household. By a young age, each of the Bigge children were expected to help around the house and, when slightly older for the boys, with their father's masonry, something of which Botolfe dutifully followed and never thought to disobey. Before sustaining an injury, their father was once a soldier of the Kovir army, and he trained his sons in combat and taught his daughters self-defense. Great height ran deep in their blood, hence the family name, and all of the children stood tall, only the eventual youngest being under six feet. Their height and strength made their family somewhat of wonders to locals and passerby and it was often the children were asked to task their neighbors. Due to their proximity to Kaer Seren, the people within the area were far more familiarized with witchers, the inhabitants of Calgar and other areas within Kovir having a long history with and owing a great deal to the School of the Griffin. There was less vehement distrust and superstition towards them, and it was not uncommon to see Griffin witchers ride by their homes. Within Botolfe's own village, there were a few contracts made, as with all of the mining, it was not uncommon for there to be issues with beasts underground. When Botolfe was nearly ten, he and his older brother were aiding their uncle in the mines when the group of workers encountered a small group of two garkains and other lesser vampires. They immediately began feasting on some of the men, the garkains tearing men apart and spilling their innards, and havoc ensued. While a couple managed to escape, most became encircled and were attacked at all sides. One of their cousins and their uncle were killed, as were many others, and the Bigge boys fought valiantly, both taking advantage of a feasting garkain, Clerenbald grappling the monster as Botolfe used his pickaxe to pierce its skull. They, along with the help of the few surviving others, managed to take down a couple more lesser vampires, but the situation was looking particularly grim. Clerenbald was injured and one of their surviving cousins was bleeding out. It was then that one of the Griffin witchers entered the picture, those that fled having stumbled upon him and begging for his help. The man quickly dispatched the rest of the lesser vampires and helped the survivors escape, proceeding to destroy nest that had been made in the deep. Several lives were lost and the village was heartbroken over their loss, especially as the witcher demanded payment. It had been a difficult couple of years for their village, with frequent attacks by beasts and bandits alike, and they struggled to come up with a satisfactory amount of coin. Well aware his parents were already struggling to feed their ever-increasing numbers, although pride would have never allowed his father to admit such, and the similar pains and struggles of the rest of the village, he offered himself as payment. From rumours passed along, by the sounds of it, the Griffin school had lost some of their numbers. Clerenbald tried to argue to take his place, but he was too old, as were the other surviving boys. Having already considered enacting the Law of Surprise in lieu of traditional payment, the witcher accepted after confirming that Botolfe's balls had, indeed, not dropped, his height having suggested otherwise, and after noticing the monster blood and chunks lining his clothing and dripping from his tool. Allowed to say his goodbyes to the rest of his family and gather his few belongings, he embraced his sobbing, pregnant mother and wished his family well. While his father was embittered by the sacrifice, he realized its necessity and inevitability and sent him away. Botolfe was the first new conscript for some time, the Griffins having been hesitant on adding more to their ranks, as was the case with most schools. But the boy showed promise and their numbers were low. Botolfe passed the trials with relative ease, even the Trial of the Grasses going surprisingly well, considering. He found the training and expansive library a comfort and consumed himself with improving himself, much to the delight of his elders. By the time he was seventeen, the fully grown new witcher flew out from his nest and began taking on contracts. While embracing his new duty, from time-to-time he visited his mother in secret, without the knowledge of his father, who had effectively disowned him. It was through these rendezvous that he met and got to know his youngest sister, of whom he grew especially fond of. Still, he was not welcomed by his father and Botolfe's status was a debated topic within the area. While there was more respect there for witchers than most others, one of their own being taken was met with disdain. While some did appreciate what he had done and others still did not particularly care one way or another about what had transpired, there was a decent enough number that disapproved that Botolfe did his best to give a wide berth, a particularly difficult feat considering the area. It was impossible to fully avoid everyone, especially the merchants who brought ore back and forth from the mining towns and villages to the summer and winter capitols of Kovir, Pont Vanis and Lan Exeter, respectively. News always seemed to travel back to his village of his comings and goings, and so there was a time for a handful of years that Botolfe stayed away, working in the southern part of the continent. But upon news of a rampaging dragon wreaking chaos all across Kovir and news sent from his mother of both his father and older brother being killed in a mine collapse caused by the monster, Botolfe rode home **years later, rampaging dragon caused a mine collapse, killing both his father and elder brother, as well as most of the men of his village. Farms and fields became ravaged. Not only livestock, but children consumed. Villages and towns burned. It was an epidemic. Whether the creature took on some sort of madness or a deep-seated rage enveloped him, action needed to be taken. /// Unlike George of Kagen, a Griffin witcher famous for his slaying of a green dragon, he survived. Character's background. Does not need to be substantial but at least a paragraph of information should be provided. All characters must have a background, must not be 'unknown'. Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Occupation Botolfe is a witcher, the primary conscripter amongst the School of the Griffin, and one of the main trainers for the younger members. He was instrumental in both raising the numbers of the Griffin school and building it back up from near ruin after a mage group vindictively attacked their members and keep back in 1271. While he still occasionally takes on contracts, his primary focus is on the Griffin students. Religious Beliefs Does your character follow a religious belief? Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family Emylyna Cook (youngest sister, alive) Talbot and Elyenora Cook (nephew and niece, live with mother and help with business) Shea Carter (daughter of one of his little sisters, Yvette Carter, her mother, father, big brother, and little sister were all killed, not by beasts but bloodthirsty bandits. While it took some time for the news to arrive to him, he was deeply saddened to hear of the terrible loss. Botolfe and Shea are not especially close nor know one another well, and what her uncle does know of her methods, he disapproves of.) Allies Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* blah blah blah blah scars blah Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- 8 * '''Stamina '- 10 * '''Speed - 6 * Agility - 6.5 * Reflexes - 7 * Intelligence - 8 * Signs - 8.5 * Alchemy - 6 * Huntsmanship - 7 * Swordsmanship - 9 * Marksmanship - 7 * Horsemanship - 7 * Hand-to-Hand Combat - 8 * Languages - 6 * Masonry - 9 * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends The Story So Far Side Stories Witcher Contracts Idle Tales